


Truth or Dare

by exo_miracles



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sanghyuk-centric, Truth or Dare, slumber parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_miracles/pseuds/exo_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VIXX finally getting back at Hyuk for bullying them all the time via a slumber party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

It's late, almost midnight and for once they're all back at the dorm together despite their usual hectic schedules. Hyuk is all for playing around and messing with his members despite all the hours of sleep he needs to make up for. However a _slumber party_ is the reason Hyuk is still up and not in bed. Of course Hakyeon is the only one who would've thought to plan something like this for 'bonding time'. This is how they ended up making a nest of blankets and pillows and a huge stuffed Chopper.

"Hyung can I go to sleep now?" He begs Hakyeon. "No Hyogie, it's family bonding time and you're the baby of the group so you have to stay up with your hyungs." Hakyeon firmly replies as he points out the others. Hongbin is singing Park Hyoshin's songs very loudly while Wonshik films him on his phone and Jaehwan is drawing One Piece characters in permanent ink on Wonshik's back while he films. Hyuk double takes when he realises one hyung is missing. He scans the room twice before asking Hakyeon where Taekwoon is. That's when the Chopper he was sitting on shifts and groans. Hakyeon who was also looking around for Taekwoon spies the movement from under Hyuk. He squints at the lump under Hyuk, "Ah there you are Taekwoon-ah. Are you okay?" All he gets in response is another groan. "Hyukkie maybe you should get off him before you squish him to death." Hyuk complies surprisingly easily instead of bullying his hyung like he usually does. It's probably just because he's sleepy. Seeing this Hakyeon thinks of all the fun they could have with an obedient Hyuk. Then he thinks of a great idea that every slumber party needs.

"Alright everyone gather around, let's play a game together!" Everyone halts their various activities and look at their leader. "Binnie, bring that empty soju bottle" Instead of the usual sass, he receives the bottle and everyone is still looking at him. Maybe he should get them drunk more often. And that's how they end up in circle playing truth or dare in the middle of the night. After two rounds of ridiculous dares and inappropriate questions, Hakyeon finally succeeds in getting Hyuk to do a dare. He knows the youngest never backs down from a dare.

"You dare me what?!" Even through his muddled mind Hyuk is sensing danger from the look in Hakyeon's eyes. "To kiss everyone here. Think of it as payback for bullying us so much. But a dare is a dare. Are you backing out of a dare Hyogie?" It's the last question that makes Hyuk determined to go through with it, dignity as the maknae on top be damned.

He turns to first person on his left. He almost immediately turns back to his right. It's his number one victim. Taekwoon pulls him back though and leans in before Hyuk can back out. Taekwoon's kiss is much like him. It starts out with a timid press of warm lips and the addicting scent of coffee but after the shyness is gone, Taekwoon slants his head and Hyuk feels a slick tongue rub against his own. Then Taekwoon is pulling back as quickly as he started, quietly staring with his unblinking feline eyes. Hyuk catches himself as he almost reaches for Taekwoon again, he can't let his hyungs especially this one know he may slightly be enjoying this dare. Next is Hongbin who reaches for Hyuk and pulls him forward. Instead of the kiss Hyuk expected on the lips, Hongbin is lightly mouthing and sucking his jawline which is followed by a sharp bite on that sensitive spot below his ear. Hyuk should have expected this because Hongbin likes to tease no matter the situation and he's probably savouring the sight of the youngest panting and squirming in anticipation for what's to come. He traces back small kisses to Hyuk's lips before he licks into his mouth with a warm tongue that tastes of soju. After he's released, Hyuk thinks that kiss probably has him feeling more drunk than any amount of alcohol could.

Before Hyuk even turns to the next member, his senses are flooded with the intoxicating scent of ink and sweets and the warmth of a body curving around his. Jaehwan has him encased in his limbs and he rests his head on Hyuk's chest. His fluffy blond hair brushes on Hyuk's chin. Hyuk manages to slip one arm out and brings it up to pet Jaehwan's hair. He reminds Hyuk of a huge golden retriever, which he tells Jaehwan. Then lips are at his ears and Jaehwan lets out a soft _"woof"_ before biting his ear lobe then leaning down to kiss him. Hyuk's legs are a tangled mess by the time Jaehwan's done with him and when he tries to move he almost face plants on the floor but arms wrap around him tightly and pull him into a warm embrace. The first thing he registers is the odd vibrating sound coming from the person's chest. It's almost like that chuffing thing that tigers do. He look up to see Wonshik's playful eyes on him. He idly remembers that the heavy purr like sound occurs when two tigers greet each other during courting. Soft lips press on his own and Wonshik deepens the kiss, continuing with his deep, grumbly humming thing. He nips at Hyuk's lips before leaning away and cooing _"cute"_ in his baritone voice. Hyuk wonders when his hyung turned from a doberman into a tiger.

After Hyuk manages to crawl out from Wonshik's lap, he see that the last person is Hakyeon. He attempts to tease him and crawl past him. He doesn't get far partly because he feels like his bones are made of jelly by now and partly because Hakyeon has managed to snake his arms around Hyuk's waist before pulling him back and pushing him down on the floor. Hakyeon moves to straddle his waist,"Hyogie did you just try to skip me?" Hakyeon asks in a deceptively sweet voice. "W-would never dream of it Hyung." Hyuk stutters as Hakyeon leans down with a glint in his sharp eyes. Hyuk almost forgets to breathe when Hakyeon fully settles his body on his own. He stops a breath away from Hyuk's cheek, and hovers there for before just barely brushing against his cheek. Hyuk knows immediately that Hakyeon is teasing him, reminding him of the time they did something similar on camera for their concert. However that kiss was more like a mother trying to kiss her unwilling son but now there are no cameras and Hyuk is certainly not thinking of his mother. Hakyeon finally ends the cruel wait and kisses him. Instead of being rough, not that Hyuk would mind, Hakyeon holds him like he's made out of fragile glass, ironic as he's the biggest in the group. Hyuk feels like he's drowning, maybe because yes he did forget to breathe when Hakyeon sucked on his tongue but the feeling that Hakyeon exudes makes Hyuk warm and secure, something only Hakyeon could do. When Hakyeon's done with him, Hyuk no longer has the will power to move much less keep his eyes open. However just as he's finally falling asleep he hears the others shuffling around and then he's covered with a warm blanket and several arms and legs are tangling with his. He wakes up a few hours later to see everyone still cuddled around him in their nest of blankets. He smiles fondly at them before huddling under the blankets and pulling Chopper to hug in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this...whatever this is... I'm a depraved soul and nothing more. And i haven't written anything in a lonnggg time. But all the same if u took the time to read this and even like it a just a bit, thank u!!!! from one depraved soul to all others.


End file.
